Grocktar le tauren tourmenté
by grocktar
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune tauren qui vivait paisiblement dans son village. Attaqué par des centaures, l'esprit de vengeance le hante. Quel sera son destin? venez le decouvrir


**Je vais vous conter mon histoire, l'histoire de Grocktar le tauren aux bras d'acier.**

**Je suis âgé de vingt et un ans, et chose peu commune pour un tauren allez vous me dire, mais je suis un guerrier.**

**Pourquoi suis-je devenu un guerrier ?? Et bien c'est ce que j'ai décidé de vous raconter aujourd'hui.**

**Tout commença il y a de cela douze ans, je n'étais alors âgé que de neuf ans a cette époque.**

**Mes parents, de paisibles fermiers, avec lesquels j'étais heureux, travaillaient comme chaque jours aux champs, c'était une vie assez tranquille pour une période d'après guerre, tout se passait comme habituellement, lorsque soudain un grondement se fît entendre au loin.**

**Mon père, qui d'habitude était très calme, nous pressa de rentrer à la maison ma mère et moi.**

**Je ne comprenais rien a l'agitation si soudaine qui prit place au village, mais de tous les côtés on pouvait voir les femmes hurler, les enfants pleurer de terreur et les hommes qui s'armaient des seules armes qu'ils avaient en leur possession, leur fourche. Puis il se regroupèrent tous a l'entrée Nord du village, l'entrée du côté de laquelle le grandement se faisait entendre.**

**Un long moment s'écoula, moment pendant lequel le doute et l'inquiétude s'immiscèrent dans le cœur de chaque habitant du village. Puis, tel une tempête, un groupe de centaures sanguinaires fonça sur le village.**

**Une lutte sans merci entre les centaures et mes pères et amis s'ensuivit. De la bataille je ne peux rien vous dire de concret, car ma chère et tendre mère me mit à l'abri a l'intérieur de la maison familiale. De ma cachette, je ne pus qu'entendre les cris de haine de ces centaures puants et violents, ainsi que le bruit des corps de mes pères qui tombèrent à terre.**

**De nouveau un silence empli de craintes se fit présent. Puis, un grand fracas coupa net ce silence de mort, les centaures entrèrent dans ma maison ils se jetèrent tels des animaux en rut sur ma très chère mère. De ma cachette je vis toute l'horreur et la monstruosité de cette scène.**

**Jamais je n'aurais cru une créature vivante sur cette terre capable de commettre de tels actes, si abject, si innommables. Toutes ces choses qu'ils ont faites, encore a l'heure actuelle je ne peux vous les retranscrire. Les centaures pillèrent et détruisirent tout dans le village. Et même lorsque j'entendis le bruit des sabots qui s'éloignèrent je ne sortis pas de ma cachette.**

**De toutes ces horreurs je ne peux vous citer qu'un nom, ce nom c'est « Denirius», chef du groupe de centaures et que j'ai juré de tuer.**

**Un long moment s'écoula, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit de pas dans la maison, pris de panique je me cachais dans le coin le plus repoussé de la maison. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la maison. C'était un autre tauren et a en voir par ces marques sur son visage et l'arme qu'il possédait, ce devait être un guerrier, il me dit ceci : « Je suis Tygore Dusthoof, quel est ton nom jeune enfant ??? »**

**Je lui répondit : « je m'appelle Grocktar Bloodhorn fils de Logtar Bloodhorn et petit-fils de Magrenor Bloodhorn. »**

**-Et bien Grock je vais te demander une chose, mais d'abord accompagne-moi dehors !**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est sa voix si rassurante ou sa prestance, mais je me sentais rassuré et je le suivis à l'extérieur de la maison, qu'elle ne fut pas mon cauchemar, lorsqu'en sortant, je vis les cadavres de tous ces gens qui étaient mes amis, mes voisins, mes frères, à ce moment la je ne pus me retenir et je fus pris de nausées, et je me mis à sangloter.**

**Tygore vint près de moi et je lui dis à ce moment la :**

**- Messire Dusthoof, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, celle de venger ma famille et mes amis, voudriez vous m'aider et m'enseigner l'art de la hache et de la guerre, s'il vous plait ne me refuser pas cela, messire !!!**

**il répondit seulement :**

**-Je vais t'apprendre l'art du combat, en fait, je voulais justement te demander de me suivre mon enfant.**

**Et voilà comment démarra mes moultes aventures, pendant les dix années qui s'ensuivirent, je voyageais à travers les terres de Kalimdor en aidant mon maître et ami Tygore a aider les plus démunis en échange de nourriture ou d'argent.**

**J'ai vécu un tas d'aventures avec lui, puis il y a deux ans de cela, lors d'une lutte contre un groupe de satyres, Tygore fut gravement touché et plus rien ne fut possible pour le sauver.**

**Mais avant de mourir, il me remit sa hache comme cadeau de fin d'apprentissage et il me fit promettre de tout faire pour que partout où je sois, je doive me faire un devoir d'aider les gens en fonction non pas de mes envies, mais de leurs moyens !!**

**Je lui fit la promesse, et je me remis à pleurer lorsqu'il lâcha son dernier soupir.**

**Je l'inhumai du mieux que je pus et me remis en marche.**

**Voilà comment je suis devenu un tauren guerrier et je suis à la recherche d'un groupe d'amis qui pourrais m'aider à perpétuer la promesse que j'ai faite à mon mentor.**


End file.
